Ups
by Pitukel
Summary: No se puede ir para esos casos como el que ella tenía planeado desde la mañana con los ojos cerrados, no solo porque te puedes caer, si no porque las cosas no te pueden salir como te esperas que terminen. Ir a ciegas no es la mejor opción, Hinata lo termina aprendiendo de una manera poco habitual y totalmente fuera de lugar para su propio gusto. ¡Quien le mandaría tener esas ideas!


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

*Lalalala- Normal.

_*Lalalala_- pensamientos.

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hoy sería el día!

El amanecer de ese Martes trajo consigo el valor que tanto necesitaba durante muchísimos años para salir de aquella espiral de inseguridad y extrema timidez que siempre la dejaba inmóvil.

Pero se acabó. Hoy era diferente.

El valor quiso aparecer al fin en su vida y estaba más que dispuesta a no desaprovechar tal oportunidad.

Se quitó de encima las finas sabanas malva de encima y se encaminó directa al baño para darse una larga ducha de aromatizado champú floral, ese que tanto le gustaba porque su madre se lo preparaba casero cada semana.

Secó su cuerpo y cabello sintiendo el olor de la lavanda y las lilas aflorar de su piel y oscuras hebras lacias.

Tomó del armario su uniforme de marinera escolar y revisó su imagen en el espejo tras ponérselo y adecentarlo correctamente.

-Un poco de brillo labial no me hará daño-. Pensó en voz alta con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Claro que no se lo pondría hasta no salir de casa. Si su padre se enteraba que su pequeña conejita se ponía bonita para un chico, iría hasta él para castrarle personalmente.

Bajó las escaleras con la mochila colgada a su espalda y la dejó a su lado al entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos días.

Su padre le dio una especie de gruñido como saludo mientras ojeaba el periódico con la frente fruncida. Hiashi no era humano sin su dosis mañanera de café.

-Buenos días, tesoro.

Su madre le dejó dos tostadas recién hechas y un vaso de leche con cacao con una tierna mirada.

Vio tras darle un mordisco a su tostada de mermelada que su hermana Hanabi no estaba en la mesa. Seguramente se le habían vuelto a pegar las sabanas porque había trasnochado por hablar con sus amigas por el ordenador.

Miró el reloj de la cocina y vio que se estaba retrasando de su hora habitual. Se levantó comiendo el resto de su desayuno, dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes.

Siempre se los lavaba, pero tenía que estar impecable.

-Me marcho, hasta luego.

Salió por la puerta de casa escondiendo su rostro de su padre porque en el baño se había puesto el brillo labial que tenía pensado ponerse para ese día.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles disfrutando del dulce aroma de las flores que había en los jardines de las casas. Le encantaba la primavera por mucho que su amigo Kiba dijera que era un horror.

No tenía culpa sobre su alergia al polen.

Esperó en la entrada del parque viendo a algún que otro estudiante de su instituto pasar por allí hasta que vio unas cabelleras rubias y rosadas correr veloz hacías ella con expresión de odio la una a la otra.

Sus mejores amigas venían, otra vez, discutiendo por alguna tontería como siempre.

El día de ayer fue porque Ino, en lugar de decirle buenos días como siempre, optó para variar por un sencillo hola a Sakura cuando fue a por ella a la floristería.

Se desencadenó una discusión absurda donde sin quererlo, la metieron de lleno al pedir su opinión.

-¡Buenos días!- Las dos la saludaron al unísono alegremente para después dedicarse mutuamente una mirada de recelo.

-Bu-buenos días a las dos-. Miedo le daba que la metieran de nuevo en un embrollo como ayer. Acabó con un dolor de cabeza a tal punto que tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le bajaran descansar un rato en total silencio.

Aunque por suerte, parecía que hoy se libraría al ver como los ojos azules de su amiga se quedaban clavados en su rostro fijamente.

-Hina, ¿te has puesto brillo labial?

Sakura también la miró.

-Oh, es cierto. Tú nunca te pones maquillaje. Nunca te ha gustado

-U-una vez al año no hace daño…

Decir que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas era obvio. La vergüenza vino a ella cuando bajó tímidamente la mirada para observar sus zapatos y mantener sus ojos fuera de vista de ellas.

Sintió como la mano de Ino tomaba un largo mechón de su cabello y lo olía.

-Te has peinado concienzudamente para dejarlo bien liso, incluso te lo has perfumado.

Ahora fue la pelirosa quien le tomó la mano libre y observó sus delicadas uñas francesas.

-Y fíjate que uñas más bonitas.

-¿E-es malo que me arregle de vez en cuando? Además, hoy es el festival, tengo que ir presentable para nuestra caseta.

Era una excusa malísima poner ese motivo, y no solamente porque no sabía mentir y se notaba a leguas.

-No es malo, pero si extraño en ti-. Tragó saliva viendo la mirada picaresca de la Yamanaka y por escuchar la risa divertida de Sakura junto a ella-. ¿Tiene que ver con cierto rubio que todas conocemos?

-Cállate, Ino. N-nos pueden oír.

Se dio media vuelta con el rostro y las orejas encendidas de un rojo intenso para encaminarse al instituto con pasos rápidos siendo seguida de cerca por sus amigas y sus risas a costa de su bochorno.

Solo pudo inflar avergonzada las mejillas deseando que pararan de mofarse de ella.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto. Pensaban que por la hora temprana que decidieron levantarse no habría demasiados alumnos, pero se equivocaron.

Por motivo del festival de primavera todos pensaron como ellas.

Entraron por la verja para ver lo abarrotado que estaba el patio de alumnos haciendo retoques de última hora a sus puestos o en cambio, otros que sí tenían todo hecho y esperaban a que se abriera del todo el instituto para ponerse en marcha.

Se encaminaron al salón de actos donde la directora le había dicho que harían su clase.

Una cafetería.

Se encontraron por el camino a sus compañeros de clase hablando a gritos, los escandalosos mejor dicho. El resto más tranquilos hablaban como una persona normal que hace poco acababa de despertarse.

Shikamaru dormitaba apoyado en el árbol mientras Shino veía corretear en silencio, junto a él, las hormigas por su dedo índice mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Chouji continuaba con su desayuno, un bocadillo de bacón de una barra de pan entera y un brick de zumo de un litro a su lado mientras Kiba gesticulaba enérgico y entusiasmado con el día de festival.

Gaara estaba…, se quedó un tanto extraña ¿Gaara qué hacía allí si era de otro instituto? Bueno, que más daba, seguramente Naruto le habría invitado. Además de no ser la primera vez que lo veía allí.

En algunos recreos, en el almuerzo, saltaba la valla tras escaparse de su instituto para pasar esos treinta minutos de descanso con todos ellos.

No era para extrañarse ahora que lo pensaba.

Y sus ojos claros, brillantes y amorosos, se posaron en él. El muchacho más travieso y problemático del centro estudiantil.

Naruto.

Sintió su corazón darle un vuelco al verlo con su traje de camarero para la ocasión. Estaba tan guapo con su camisa y pajarita. Tan radiante sonriendo ampliamente como siempre.

Por de ese día no pasaría, ese día de festival Naruto sabría como se sentía hacía él.

Y como estaba más que segura que no sería capaz de decir ni una sola palabra coherente y no tartamudeada delante de él, optó por la opción radical. Las acciones en lugar de las palabras.

¡Le demostraría que lo quería con un beso! Si ella, la tímida e insegura Hinata le robaría un beso.

Seguramente se desmayaría después, pero eso le daría a entender al Uzumaki lo que albergaba su corazón igualmente.

De repente se sintió observada y desplazó unos míseros centímetros sus ojos de Naruto para ver que quien le miraba era sin más ni menos que el pelirrojo del instituto Sunagakure.

¿Por qué la miraba así? Tan fijamente ¿Había sido demasiado obvia observando a Naruto que incluso Gaara se dio cuenta?

-Oh que vergüenza-. Desvió sus ojos de él al suelo cuando sintió el rubor aumentarle y se llevó las manos a las mejillas-. _Seguro que piensa que soy una tonta fan girl acosadora de Naruto._

-¡Hinata, vamos a los baños, nos tenemos que cambiar!

-Vo-voy.

Se dio media vuelta para ir con las chicas a cambiarse, pero antes de doblar la esquina del salón de actor rumbo al los servicios miró hacia el árbol donde los chicos estaban hablando.

Esos ojos cían no la habían abandonado en ningún momento.

La intimidaron.

.

.

.

La sirena del instituto ya había sonado, señal de que todos debían ponerse en sus puestos porque el festival empezaba y la gente ya estaba llegando cada vez en más masas.

Tenían que recaudar el mayor dinero posible para excursiones y proyectos de futuro. Aunque ellos, el último curso no tendrían la oportunidad de aprovecharlo porque era su última vez.

Pero olvidando eso, la señal de la sirena también le daba a ella el momento en el que debía actuar.

Quitó las inexistentes arrugas de su traje de maid, bastante revelador para su gusto había que decir, para verse lo mejor posible. Se alisó con los dedos su ya lacia, lisa y bien peina cascada de cabello medianoche y se dio otra pasada de brillo labial.

Estaba tan nerviosa. En cuanto Naruto entrara por las puertas iría ante él.

No podía echarse atrás ahora.

Sus sonoras carcajadas fuera de la puerta fue su señal. Sus pasos decididos y tenaces la guiaron. El corazón le latía fuertemente en sus oídos, las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente.

Era el momento, el beso y tras eso el posible rechazo o correspondencia de sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza infundiéndose ese valor que surgió de sus entrañas esa mañana y lo tomó de los hombros para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos al ponerse de puntillas.

El ruido que había en aquel lugar cesó en cuestión de segundos.

Contó los segundos en su cabeza, uno, dos, tres, cuando llego al noveno empezó a impacientarse. El furor del momento la abandonaba y sus piernas empezaban a ceder ante todas las emociones que la invadían.

Miedo y vergüenza tomados da la mano.

¡Ni siquiera él se había inmutado! Ni una pequeña tensión en su cuerpo, ¡Nada!

Sintiéndose rechazada por su nula reacción, separó escasos milímetros sus labios para, al instante, sentir como la tomaba de ambos lados de su cabeza, con el pelo entre medias, y profundizaba el contacto.

Un suave gemido escapó de su boca cuando sintió su suave y cálida lengua pedir permiso. Y se lo concedió sin oposición alguna.

¡Era respondida! Sin duda era uno de los días más felices de su vida. El chico que le gusta correspondía su beso y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus tonificados brazos.

Era tan maravilloso. Le daba igual estar quedándose sin aire que respirar con ese apasionado beso francés.

Cuando el beso cesó, escondió su rostro arrebolado en la curva de su cuello negando mirarle por temor a desmayarse.

-T-te quiero.

¡Ya esta! Se lo dijo, no hizo falta pero pudo decirlo.

Sonrió con la cara aún escondida al sentir como apretaba el agarre entorno a ella y besaba su sien.

-¡Vaya! Hinata no me esperaba eso de ti ¿Desde cuando te gusta él? –Naruto casi gritó esas palabras emocionado.

-¿Nos has tenido engañadas todo el tiempo sobre quien te gustaba? ¡Que mala eres-. Ahora le tocaba aIno dejarle una nueva frase que la extrañaron aún más si era posible.

-¿É- el? –Preguntó desorientada por ver su sorpresa y sus extrañas palabras elegidas.

-Sí, Gaara.

Eso le hizo descubrir su rostro y ver con horror que Naruto estaba junto a ella sonriendo ampliamente con las manos tras la espalda.

Viró el rostro despacio para ver muda y rígida que era el pelirrojo quien la mantenía abrazada estrechamente.

¡Madre santísima! ¡Le había robado un beso Sabaku no Gaara!

-T- te he besado.

-Sí.

-M-me lo has devuelto, co-con lengua.

-Sí.

Empezó a marearse al procesar todo correctamente en su cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho te quiero! –Eso lo dijo más fuerte de lo que debería, los pocos que no sabían de que iban se terminaron de enterar.

-Sí-. Sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo que le pusieron los pelos de punta-. Y no me has dado tiempo a darte respuesta.

Tragó saliva sin saber que otra cosa hacer y deseando por primera vez en su vida querer desmayarse para no verse envuelta en aquello.

Veía a Naruto mirarle con una mirada feliz ¡Maldita sea, estaba feliz de que se le hubiera declarado a su amigo! Eso fue un golpe bajo para ella.

Chilló avergonzada cuando sintió que mordía su lóbulo tras acercarse a su oreja.

-También me gustas.

Todo se volvió negro cuando sintió su mano descarada bajar de su cintura para ir a su baja espalda y no detenerse.

Si es que no se puede ir con los ojos cerrados, ya acababa de aprender la lección.

Fin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No pude evitarlo, fue una idea repentina que no pude dejar pasar por alto. Y la inspiración no se debe de ignorar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot alocado.**

**Ahora sí, me pondré de lleno con el nuevo capitulo de "Entre mar y arena".**

**Hasta el próximo one-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
